Lost Soul
by Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles
Summary: Years have passed since Johnny Storm has left the spotlight as the Human Torch. Now he has to deal with his twin son and daughter going through their teenage years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four or any other Marvel character mentioned in this story.

Author Note: Hello everyone! This is a new Story I have been working on. It will be updated as much as possible and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. The rating IS M due to mentions of drugs, sex and alcohol. the first chapter is really to introduce the main character but there will be chapters dealing with the other characters shortly. i hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

A young man moved behind the bleachers and watched as the football team jogged to the field for practice. He used to be one of them out there, used to be in that crowd, and now he hated it all. The teen saw no point in doing something he hated anymore, he wasn't going to please his father. To him, his Father didn't really care what he wanted, in his mind it didn't matter. All his life he had tried to make his family happy with what he did, and lied to himself about who he was. Now it was his turn to be himself. He wasn't a football player, he wasn't that into sports. Yes, he was good at them and liked them as a kid, but he had grown out of it all. Not in his fathers eyes though.

Kielar Aaron Storm, the son of Johnny Storm, was not having a very good time. He hated being at school more than anything, especially after he had been in the hospital. The attempt at suicide had raised eyebrows and he was watched carefully for a few weeks before it all fell back into old routine, and he was alone again. Kielar hated that feeling. He hated being alone, hated that nobody stuck around. It was why he wanted to just leave. He wanted the pain to go away. He father was always gone, and his sister stopped being around so much. Kielat had never felt alone until they entered middle school. That was the first time he had tried, and it wasn't the last.

His twin sister Karla Anne Storm, was very popular in school. Now a senior she was one of the head cheerleaders. She loved the attention and got a lot of it. Kielar had been with her at games for the past three years with his role on the football team, but after he quit, the two had fallen further apart again. All those years of being close, all the time they spent together, knowing each other was slowly drifting away. Kielar hardly knew his sister at all anymore. He knew she was livid with him when he dyed his dirty blonde hair pitch black, and started wearing eyeliner. She questioned him constantly every time she saw him in tight jeans and form fitting tops. On top of that, she hated that he painted his nails.

It wasn't that he wanted the bad attention. No, it was simply because he wasn't the same person anymore. He wasn't the jock that everyone grew to know him as. No, he was someone completely different. Nobody knew this though, nobody ever gave him a chance after his knew look came about. He didn't care though, he hated school and wanted to get out as soon as possible. Kielar had a different dream other than playing college football, and that was singing. It was one thing he was truly passionate about, and his psychiatrist felt that him writing helped him.

Kielar knew that it was bad to rely on knowing people. It was really the last thing he had ever wanted to do. But being exposed to the press at a young age was both a blessing and a curse. He had always loved the attention. Kielar absolutely adored taking pictures, and if the camera's would stop, he always asked for more. It wasn't difficult for him, everyone already knew who he was. All he had to do now was prove that he could sing, being in the high school though was slowing him down.

It made him angry to watch them play football. It made him angry seeing the cheerleaders laugh and torture other females in the school and it pissed him off to see jocks messing with the guys. It was as though nobody cared what they did to others. He hated it all, and he hated himself for being one of those people before. Now though, he was one who was messed with, it was very rare though due to them knowing. They knew exactly what Kielar would do to them because they had been friends with him, and Kielar had a temper getting on his bad side was not something most wanted to do. Hell not even his family wanted to piss him off most of the time.

Kielar watched the team practice and shook his head, walking towards the parking lot. He had two classes left, but he wasn't planning on going. He just didn't feel like it, so instead he left. He didn't want to waste the teachers time, and hell it was a waste of his time as well. He had better things to do with his time, and he knew there was a an opening at a small café for people to perform. The owners knew him quite well, and the people who frequented the diner knew him as well. He had been there since he was a kid, going with his Dad and sister, before everything had turned.

The teen clicked on the radio just in time to hear the end of a song and then the voice that followed. _ "that was Fading Away by the German Band Affliction . They're English debut! October 15__th__ they are starting their American tour. We'll have free tickets for you tomorrow morning! Stay tuned for more details."_

Kielar sighed and kept driving until he reached the diner. It was newer looking now, expanded, but as a child it had been small and run down. The food was amazing, and that had been their family get together once a week so they could spend time together. When the place had been close to shutting down, Kielar and Karla begged their dad to help them keep it open. After months of reconstruction it had reopened and received so much more business. It had been something Kielar was actually happy about, and though his family didn't meet up every week anymore, he still went.

"Kielar!" Olivia said excited to see the young man. She had worked in the diner since he was just a small boy. She was older now, in her mid sixties, but she continued to work at the diner because it was where everyone went, some often called her grandma, the younger children. She knew everyone that came in and out frequently, and was there to welcome the travelers. The woman moved to the teenager and hugged him tightly. "I didn't know if you were coming this week." she smiled. "You are looking so much better, and look at your hair." Olivia pulled on it a bit. "Did you steal your sisters eyeliner? And what did you do to your nails Kielar Aaron!"

"I just wanted something different." he answered kissing her cheek. 'Do you need any help around here?"

"Don't you dare think I don't realize where you're supposed to be Youngman, I am not stupid. You skip your last few classes everyday. Johnny called me." Kielar sighed as she spoke. He knew his father would call her, at least he should have.. Kielar ran a hand through his black hair. "Kielar he's worried about you. He said he never see's you anymore and you stay in your room when you are home. Is something wrong? You know you can tell me."

"I'm fine." He gave her a reassuring smile as he moved behind the counter. "The old man just worries too much Mrs. Olivia. Don't worry, I'm not falling into old habits."

"Of course not, your just picking up new ones aren't you?" Olivia gave him a smile. "Just know anytime you need me, I will listen, and everything will stay between us unless said otherwise. I just don't want to see you in that hospital again."

"You won't, don't worry" Kielar gave her a reassuring smile as he wiped a cup and stacked it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey all. I am finally updating this story. Sorry for the long wait. I don't know how many people are actually reading this. I would really appreciate your thoughts on the story so far. I'm not too sure about continuing at the moment. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

Chapter 2-

Kielar moved into the house just passed nine p.m. He tended to stay out late when he went to the diner after school. He loved helping out there, and Mrs. Olivia loved his company. As he entered he clicked on the hallway light, nobody was home. He wasn't all that surprised really. His father would stay at work late and his sister was somewhere. He never knew anymore, especially on a Friday night. As he walked into the living room he saw several pamphlets on the table and moved to them. As he sat down on the couch he grabbed one. It was a name he recognized, and over the years it had been brought up more and more.

**Xavier's School for the Gifted**

A boarding school. To Kielar it didn't matter what it was for, to him it was just another way for his father not to have to deal with him or his sister. Maybe it would be good for them, maybe it wouldn't, but it only made Kielar more angry thinking about it. He had known he was different since a young age, hell he was fully aware who is Father and Aunt were. They were a part of the Fantastic Four. Kielar and Karla had grown up in the spotlight, until they were 13, when Kielar first tried to end his life. As soon as the story hit news stands, there was no longer any sight of the twins or Johnny. It was after that first time that Kielar discovered there after that a simple razor blade would not penetrate his skin. This pissed the boy off more than anything at the time, so his next attempt he overdosed on pain killers. It was then he discovered the large ammounts of drugs and alcohol weakened the invulnerable skin he had, that was how he had done the most recent attempt, all three times he was saved. Of course being able to fly wasn't so normal either.

It was after the third time that he had changed. He hadn't told anyone the reason why it was so sudden, it was a bold move quitting the football team and completely changing from what everyone knew you as. But he felt more comfortable now, never having realized how uncomfortable he had been with himself before. Of course his father and sister had hated the look, though it grew on Karla, when Johnny saw him he just shook his head, claiming it to be a phase. Its what Johnny said about a lot of stuff Kielar did. It had stopped bothering Kie a long time ago. Johnny had made his son go to counseling sessions to help him get through theses phases he claimed he had. And at first, nothing was said between the Psychiatrist and the teen. All it had been was silence. By the third session, Kielar was writing in the small notebook he had been given by Dr. Harvington. It wasn't so much a journal though, as it was a song book. Everything Kielar wrote down, seemed to be in the form of a song, and the good Doctor recognized that almost immediately.

This was how Kielar found his love for music. Dr. Harvington had Kielar communicating through songs, and it was discovered during a session that he had somewhat of a good voice. At least Kielar only thought it was okay, but Doctor Harvington found it amazing. It was then that Kielar started talking to Harvington about what was going on in his life, how he felt about everything, and why it was the way it was. It was a much later session that he found out that Kielar had felt abandoned, and after his mother left, it was when he started becoming more attached to his sister, and then growing apart from her he associated much with what had happened in his earlier life.

Now he was possibly being sent away to some school, a school that was completely different from what he knew. It was more nerve racking than anything. It wasn't something he wanted at all, and he only wished he had a say in the decision that would pull him apart from his own world.. At that moment the door opened and Johnny Storm walked into the living room. He looked at his son who was looking over the pamphlet that he had left on the table. "Kielar…"

"Is this your answer?" Kielar asked him, not looking at the man. Years had been kind on the Fantastic Four member, at least in looks. Being a single father though had taken its toll on him though. He wasn't as bad off as people thought, though dealing with his son was more than enough, without having to handle his sister as well. As children, Johnny had hardly any problem, the twins had been together so much, but as soon as the problems with Kielar rose, and Karla found her interest in boys, things just seemed to go down hill from there. "You are not sending me to this place." He stated. "If you don't want me around just say it! But I am NOT going to this school."

"Kielar, its an option. Scott Summers came by today, the headmaster of the school. He's picked up interest in both you and your sister. It would be good for the both of you." Johnny tried, trying to reassure him that he wasn't just trying to get rid of him.

"I am NOT going." Kielar said firmly. "So Scott Summers can take these pamphlets and shove them up his ass, because there is no way in hell I am going to some boarding school with goody two-shoe kids that think they're better than everyone else."

Johnny let out a sigh and ran his hand through his short hair. "That's not what that school is. Xavier's has been around for years. it's a school that helps teach super humans to control and develop their powers." he paused a moment. "It would help you Kielar. There are other teenagers there that have dealt with things…"

"I really don't give a fuck."

"Watch your language."

"Or what your going to kick me out? Go ahead you want to send me off to some school so you don't want to deal with me, go ahead, kick me out! GO AHEAD"

"Stop being so dramatic Kielar." he looked as his son started to laugh.

"I'm always so dramatic huh. You know what..I'll save you the trouble of paying for that stupid school. I'm out of here…I'll have someone come for my stuff." Kielar grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Kielar Aaron don't you dare."

"Fuck you dad…just fuck you..I am so sick of this. You know..you shoulda just let me off myself…because then you wouldn't have to worry right? Wouldn't have to pay for me wouldn't have to do anything. Well watch this. I'm not going to do that again. I'm going to show you that I don't need you. I don't need Karla. I don't need ANY of this shit. I'll make it on my own and you'll see my face everywhere. But you'll never see me in person." With that, he walked out, letting the door slam on his way out.


End file.
